Tal vez el tenía Razón al Final
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Un pequeño One Shoot y un headcanon del motivo del viaje del protagonista de Pokemon Black and White 2, llamado Kyouhei.


**Tal vez él tenía Razón al Final**

**(One Shoot de Kyouhei – BW2)**

(Aspertia City, Región de Teselia / Unova)

La noticia no dejaba de sorprender a la mujer, que no podía creerse lo que le decía ese niño de pelo un poco revuelto mirándolo.

- Me fui a la fuente de agua… - dijo el chico.

- Pero… estamos… en invierno… el termómetro dice que estamos a 19 grados… ¿Porqué…?

- No cambia que fui a la fuente de agua… - respondió el chico – Me gustan las fuentes de agua…

- Mejor pasa Kyouhei… vas a atrapar un resfriado siendo… tan… temerario como eres…

- ¿No lo entiendes mamá? Es que es divertido…

- El agua es divertida cariño, pero no cuando estamos a 19 grados… ¿Acaso en tu colegio no te han hablado del resfriado? ¿O de la Neumonía?

- Mamá…

- Bueno… - dijo ella suspirando, entendiendo que su hijo era como debía de ser – Puedes ir a darte un baño con agua caliente y te abrigarás bien… hoy no salgas al jardín… ¿Me entendiste?

- ¡Claro mamá!

El muchacho, que tendría tal vez 14 años, se metió al baño y pronto se despojó de sus vestiduras para intentar abrir la regadera, mezclar agua y ducharse.

Pero al desnudarse se dio cuenta que no podía mantener su fachada de niño alegre por mas tiempo… todavía tenía ese feo morado en un lado de su abdomen… no importaba con cuanta crema se frotase eso no salía… y otro más en su brazo izquierdo… y otro más en su pierna derecha… estaba cubierto de moretones.

Era una suerte que su mamá le comprase ese impermeable que vestía debajo de su ropa. Para todos era un muchacho que estaba tan fascinado con el agua, que se tiraba a las fuentes mas cercanas… y bueno… durante el verano lo era… pero en invierno… ni él era tan temerario.

Sí que sabía lo que era la gripe y la neumonía… pero tenía que hacer su papel… tenía que leer las líneas que el teatro del mundo le había preparado. Tenía que fingir para no preocupar a su madre.

Tal vez el interés ahora sepa saber de donde vinieron esos moretones, ya sea de abuso o de una lucha… ciertamente sería penoso ambas situaciones, una donde un muchacho tan… alegre esté metido en algo como la delincuencia juvenil… y la otra era que sea abusado por su propia actitud.

La respuesta del caso de Kyouhei era la segunda… ese día él no se tiró a ninguna fuente… sino que era otra vez que los chicos de su colegio le habían atacado usando un Squirtle. Ya era costumbre que él fuera el saco de golpear de su colegio… tal vez… sería que su actitud tan alegre molestaba a sus demás compañeros…

Era extraño que un niño tan optimista sea considerado como una molestia por otros… pero tal vez cuando en una época donde sus amigos eran más serios… él no daba esa impresión… de modo que su salón era considerado "infantil" por los demás niños. O tal vez se hayan desengañado de lo cruda que puede ser la realidad y odien ver a un chico que creen que vive en una burbuja. De cualquier modo, la presencia de Kyouhei era negativa para ellos… y como él se iba a ir, simplemente lo habían convertido en el saco de papas del grupo.

Tal vez el motivo de su bullying no tenga interés para él… porque ya sea porque sea un chico demasiado molesto o demasiado optimista… lo único que le importaba era que quería sacarse esa angustia de su pecho… esa angustia de que un día su madre entrase a la ducha y viese sus moretones y golpes… no… no podía darle a ella ese disgusto.

Ni tampoco a su amigo Hugh… porque entre los dos se habían prometido que serían fuertes. Y es que la verdad… el bullying de Kyouhei había empezado ahí, por culpa de una promesa que se había hecho con Hugh.

El sonido del agua golpeando su piel, fue lo que hizo que Kyouhei recordase esos momentos… que tal vez hubiera sido mejor tener en el fondo de la memoria:

- ¡Vamos a ser mas fuertes juntos! ¿Verdad Kyouhei?

- ¡Claro, Hugh!

Esos dos niños, estaban sentados viendo una retransmisión en vivo de la Liga Hoenn. De algún modo la TV Satelital permitía que desde niños, la gente se hiciera una idea de las gestas de los entrenadores Pokemon.

- ¡El entrenador Brendan pasa a cuartos de final! ¡Ese chico y su Combusken son imparables! – mencionaba el locutor de la transmisión.

- En su haber se encuentran las medallas de la liga que…

La narración de los dos comentadores fue interrumpida por los gritos de emoción de esos dos chicos que estaban viendo el programa.

- ¡Mira como mola! ¡Adelante, Combusken! – dijo Kyouhei.

- ¡No me quedaré atrás! ¡Adelante, Mudkip! – dijo Hugh.

Los dos hacían el ademán de jugar mientras la batalla se libraba en su pantalla… pero para ellos era más importante la que libraban en sus mentes infantiles.

Después de todo… aún eran niños para poder pensar en ir a entrenar Pokemons… pero entre ellos dos… estaban seguros que lo harían… no como rivales… claro que no… sino como aliados.

- Algún día… nosotros dos seremos los campeones de la Liga Pokemon – decía Hugh.

- ¡Algún dia los dos, Hugh! – le prometió Kyouhei tomándolo de la mano.

- Escúchame… te diré algo que oí decir a un líder de gimnasio….

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Si no eres fuerte para iniciar un viaje Pokemon… no tendrás fuerza para cambiar tu vida…

- Ooohh… - dijo Kyouhei sorprendido.

El sonido del jabón, golpeando la loseta de la regadera, sacó a Kyouhei de su letargo.

- Tal vez… él tenga razón al final… tal vez… no tenga el valor para… hacer nada…

Pronto acabó de ducharse… y tomando una toalla, se envolvió y salió de la regadera. Se miró al espejo… mirándose el rostro… como buscando una respuesta… y entonces…

- ¿Realmente quieres que las cosas queden como están?

- ¿Eh?

Kyouhei parpadeó y miró al espejo… pero no había nadie. Sin embargo… lo había oído… era una voz… una voz había llegado a sus oídos… pero en el espejo no se veía nada. Se giró y entonces… la vió… una mujer vestida en traje rojo.

- Antes de gritar… considera que sería peligroso que te vean en esta situación…

- Eeeh… no iba a hacerlo… - dijo Kyouhei bajando la mirada.

- Vaya… que haya sentido eso en tu alma es mala señal… no eres tan enérgico como aparentas…

- Supongo que si tú lo dices… eso es verdad…

- ¿No tienes miedo a mi presencia?

Kyouhei sabía que esa mujer no era humana… porque no veía su reflejo en el vidrio de su espejo. Sin embargo… estaba decaído… no le importaba nada ya.

- Supongo que si no puedo resistirme a unos chicos mojándome con un Squirtle, menos podré resistirme a algo sobrenatural…

- Tú si que eres sombrío… ¿Hay algo malo que pasa con tu vida? No lo pareces…

Esa chica vestida de rojo estaba interesada ahora en saber que le pasaba a ese chico.

- No… pude cumplir una promesa a un amigo… le daría vergüenza verme así…

- ¿Y por eso es que tú…?

- Por eso no puedo mostrarle mi verdadero ser…

- ¿Y por eso es que usas ese traje tan largo?

- Supongo que tienes razón… - dijo Kyouhei – Sólo quiero… que nadie sepa que estoy así…

- Entonces tal vez… tengas que embarcarte en un viaje Pokemon… tal vez necesites irte de este entorno que no te valora… tal vez… _necesites obtener poder para vengarte…_

- ¿Pero qué dices…?

Kyouhei pestañeó por lo que había oído… pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, esa chica ya no estaba más.

- ¡Kyouhei, sal de ahí ahora! – le gritaba su madre.

- ¡Ya voy, mamá!

Tras unos minutos, Kyouhei salió de la ducha y se vistió de nuevo. Tuvo cuidado de taparse con la toalla completamente para que su madre no vea su cuerpo y los moretones. Entonces, se vistió en su cuarto y mientras lo hacía… tomó una decisión.

El chico empezó a mirar su cuarto, sus pertenencias… las fotos que tenía con su amigo Hugh… esa cama en la que siempre se echaba a dormir tras un día… la ventana que daba al jardín de su habitación… en fin, todo lo que hacía de su hogar, algo reconocible para él.

Se miró en un espejo de su propio cuarto, viéndose de nuevo los moretones de los chorros de presión que el Squirtle de su colegio le había provocado. Menos mal que usaba ese impermeable… ocultaba muy bien lo que quería que nadie viese… ocultaba ese lado herido de su alma…

Y es que enfrentarse a los que le hacían el bullying era imposible… ellos tenían Pokemons… ¿Quejarse con su colegio? ¿Para qué? Si sabía que sus profesores lo tacharían de escandaloso y lo negarían todo. Y es que a un colegio en Aspertia City, no sería muy… ventajoso el tener que soportar una demanda y un escándalo periodístico por permitir que alumnos usasen Pokemons para abusar de otros.

Para Kyouhei le resultaba molesto que su colegio le diese la espalda… pero es que esa era una de las lecciones tácitas dentro del sistema de enseñanza… ¿Porqué prestarían atención a él si no era más importante que ningún otro chico de su colegio? No era el hijo de un líder de gimnasio ni de algo… influyente como para destinar una atención personalizada.

Estaba condenado… a ser normal como todos... y ser tratado como tal.

Kyouhei recordó que cuando fue a quejarse a la dirección, la primera vez que un Squirtle le roció agua a chorro en la hora de recreo, el director del colegio lo había tildado de un "accidente de niños" y que esas cosas pasaban… al final y al cabo… esos eran Pokemons, que obedecían al entrenador y no entes malignos… la culpa en este caso sería del entrenador.

Se acordó entonces de un texto que le habían leído una vez explorando Internet:

"_Los entes que tienen acceso a la maestría de los Pokemons, o los llamados líderes de gimnasio, son como el caucho, tienen muchas propiedades interesantes pero también tienen sus propios defectos que hacen casi inútiles las ventajas. Entre los que son elevados al poder de usar un Pokemon, sin haber soportado un viaje de entrenamiento que forje el carácter, son normales la corrupción más cínica llevada a los extremos más impensables por la mente humana. _

_Casi todos los líderes de gimnasio tienen su precio… las armas para ganar una Liga Pokemon no están en un viaje edificante y de tesón, sino están en estantes de una tienda que se reproduce sin control, como las langostas, robándose el dinero que entrenadores han hecho… explotando tal vez a sus Pokemons… explotándose y prostituyéndose con luchas como un modo de vida digno, cuando eso es un modo de vida bárbaro… propio de gladiadores, pero que en vez de corresponder a los bajos deseos del Emperador, ahora responden a los deseos del dinero…_

_No debe medirse la efectividad de un entrenador por el tamaño de su mochila o por su cartera… se dice que una vez un entrenador que quería competir en la Liga Pokemon de Hoenn, perdió una medalla en una reyerta, y según las reglas del campeonato, debía volver a la ciudad de donde era y ganar de nuevo el combate con el líder de Gimnasio, de modo que éste decidió con mucho nerviosismo probar un método diferente:_

_- Señor… vengo ofreciéndole 5 pociones que usted prefiera de mi mochila de entrenador, si me restituye la medalla de su gimnasio que perdí. Sé que esto que hago está en contra de la Liga Hoenn, pero… pedí consejo a mis propios compañeros y esto fue lo que me recomendaron…_

_Se sonrió este entrenador, y al día siguiente este entrenador ya estaba inscrito en la Liga Pokemon de Hoenn, sin haber mediado un combate de por medio y sin siquiera emprender el viaje de retorno desde la ciudad a la que le tomó 2 días el llegar._

_¡Y así se quieren maestros Pokemons, partícipes de un sistema donde el principio es ausente en la mayoría de ellos y la economía solo rebosa en hordas de adolescentes mal pagados y que viven rodeados de animales! […]"_

Él no tenía nada de eso, no tenía ni una mochila grande… ni una cartera con monedas. Pero entendió que tal vez de esa manera… sería la única forma de ponerle sentido a una vida que era más bien… ignorada por sus congéneres.

- Kyouhei… ¿Estás ahí? – preguntó su madre.

Al oír eso, el chico salió de su letargo y decidió que debía vestirse… para no resfriarse.

- ¡Ya voy, espera un momento!

- Mas te vale que te estés vistiendo… o pescarás un resfriado…

Kyouhei se vistió lo más rápido que pudo… pero al mismo tiempo abrió su armario y sacó un bolso que al ver que era suficientemente grande, empezó a meter algunas cosas de valor sentimental en él y tras acabar se lo puso al hombro.

Ya no quería ser más una sombra… él quería ser una persona en ese mundo de locos… y si tenía que hacerlo de esa manera… lo haría.

- Si… aquí estoy… - dijo saliendo de su cuarto ya vestido y con el bolso al hombro.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? – dijo su madre – Tengo una reserva en una…

- Escúchame mamá… - dijo Kyouhei – He tomado una decisión…

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo ella sorprendida - ¿Te pasa algo, cariño?

- He decidido participar en la Liga Pokemon…

Sólo se oyó el ruido de la cartera cayendo al suelo… ¿Se iba a ir de casa? Normalmente era lo que cualquier mujer querría oír de sus hijos al llegar a una edad suficiente pero…

- Kyouhei… pero… ¿Te lo haz pensado bien?

- Sip… estoy decidido… he decidido ir en un viaje Pokemon…

- Pero… cariño… tú… ir por tu cuenta…

En ese momento empezó a llover. Se oyó el tronar de las nubes y el sonido que hacían las gotas al caer contra la calle. Eso hizo más dramática la discusión. Kyouhei se puso su gorro al oír la lluvia caer. Era el momento de cerrar una época.

- Hay algo que quiero cambiar… hay una cosa que quiero cumplir…

- Pero puedes decírmela… no puedes dejarme sola… criar Pokemons es divertido… ¡Pero no es el momento que me dejes, cariño!

- Despídete de Hugh por mi por favor… estaré bien…

No podía dar vuelta atrás… ni aunque su madre… una de las pocas personas que sabía que no era corrompida por ese sistema, le pidiese que reconsiderase. Simplemente caminó hacia la lluvia, miró a su madre una última vez para despedirse… y cerró tras si la puerta.

Tal vez… iniciando su viaje encontrase la respuesta que más quería… tal vez su amigo tenía razón al final…


End file.
